Tsunenide wanai, wareware wa katsu
by Ms Panda Lee
Summary: "Ella era perfecta. Me había enamorado completamente de ella. Sin querer, había terminado enamorado de mi propia hermana. De mi hermana menor." One-Shot


Ella era perfecta. Me había enamorado completamente de ella. Sin querer, había terminado enamorado de mi propia hermana. De mi hermana menor.  
Al principio, me era completamente raro y sin sentido, pensé que era solo mi imaginación, pero el tiempo pasó, y me di cuenta de que realmente me había enamorado de mi hermana. Me sentía un completo pedófilo. Eso no me detuvo para amarla, en silencio.  
Yo, un chico de veinticuatro años. Ella, una niña de dieciséis.

Se dio cuenta. Demasiadas miradas, roces, palabras. Demasiadas cosas obvias. La suerte, el destino, lo que sea… Jugó a mi favor, ella me correspondió. Pensé "Es un sueño. Ella no me ama." Me equivoqué. Ella me amaba, tanto como yo a ella. No, yo la amaba aún más.

Todo parecía perfecto. Empezamos una "relación". Cuando nuestros padres se encontraban presentes, nos comportábamos como hermanos, aunque a veces, se nos olvidaba y decíamos o hacíamos algo que nos hacía parecer pareja y no hermanos.  
Pasó todo un mes. Estaba completamente feliz, nadie sospechaba nada, hasta ese día.  
Ese día nos encontrábamos solos en la casa. Nuestros padres, se habían ido hacía poco más de dos horas, no volverían hasta dentro de tres días.  
Desayunamos, almorzamos, pasamos la tarde juntos, viendo películas. Nos quedamos dormidos. Al despertar, me encontraba en mi cama, con ella. Recordé que la había cargado hasta su habitación pero no quiso quedarse sola, insistió en dormir conmigo.  
La observé dormida, acaricié su rostro. La desperté. Me vio a los ojos, la habitación estaba en penumbra, solo se podían apreciar algunos rayos de luz, que traspasaban las delgadas cortinas, proviniendo de afuera. Me beso. Le correspondí. Empezó como un beso tierno, termino intensificándose. Cuando me di cuenta, ella estaba sobre mí, sacando mi camiseta. Quería detenerla, quería detenerme. No podía. Perdí el juicio totalmente, cuando comenzó a besar mi torso. De un momento a otro, me encontraba haciéndola mía. Estaba haciendo el amor con mi hermana, mi hermana menor. "¡A la mierda!" Pensé. "Para mí, ya no es mi hermana, es el amor de mi vida. ¡A la mierda la sociedad, y todo el que se oponga!"

Desperté. Ambos sin nada, cubiertos por las sábanas. Ella aun dormía, se encontraba apoyando su cabeza en mí pecho. Sigilosamente, la aparte de mí. Me levante y vestí. Bajé, prepare el desayuno. Subí para despertarla. Ya no estaba ahí. "Fue un sueño. Lo sabía, eso no pudo pasar." Me senté en la cama, apoye mis codos en mis piernas, sujetando mi cabeza con las manos. Suspiré pesadamente, decepcionado, melancólico.  
– ¿Pasó algo?- Escuché aquella voz angelical. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta del baño, y ahí se encontraba ella, envuelta en una toalla. Corrí a abrazarla. La levante en el aire y giré con ella. Cuando nos separamos, me miro entre extrañada y divertida. – ¿Yo también te extrañe?- Preguntó inocente, con esa sonrisa que me enamoró. Cielos, como amaba esa sonrisa.  
– Por un momento, pensé que había sido un sueño.- Le conté. Ella se limitó a reír y besarme.  
Luego me señalo la cama. Allí se encontraba la prueba de que definitivamente no había sido un sueño.  
Después de ese día, nada fue igual.

Siempre había sentido celos, cada vez que la veía con un amigo o con un chico cualquiera muy cerca. Esa vez no fue la excepción. Había perdido el juicio. Fui por ella al instituto. Mientras la esperaba, vi un alboroto. Me acerque curioso, encontrándome con ella y un chico, el cual la mantenía pegada a él, como si fuese suya. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del de ella. La sangre me hirvió. Me abrí paso entre la multitud, los separé y tome al chico de la camisa. Lo golpee. Nunca debí hacer eso. Cayó al suelo, con el labio roto. Ella corrió a él. ¡A él! Le preguntó si se encontraba bien, luego me fulminó con la mirada. Lo ayudó a levantarse, y me dijo "Eres patético." Se fue. La multitud aún estaba presente, pero enseguida se fue dispersando. Me quedé solo y como un completo estúpido.

Al llegar a la casa, ella aun no llegaba. En pocas horas llegarían nuestros padres.  
Llegó la noche, y nada de ella. Me desesperé, no contestaba mis llamadas ni mensajes.  
Salí a buscarla. Fui a una cafetería donde ella siempre pasaba con su grupo de amigos. La escena con la que me encontré, me dolió, me dolió demasiado. Ella y él, ambos besándose.  
Salí de ahí realmente dolido y dispuesto a ahogar mis penas, de la mejor manera, con mujeres y alcohol. Me dirigí a un burdel. En el momento que pise ese burdel, la perdí.

El reloj marcaba las dos treintaicinco de la tarde. Me encontraba en mi habitación. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Me levanté. Resaca, maldita resaca. Me dolía todo mi cuerpo, en especial mi cabeza. Mi mundo daba vueltas. Sentía nauseas, y mis ojos estaban sensibles a la luz, aunque muy apenas entraban los rayos de esta, por la ventana. Tome una ducha caliente. Note mi cuerpo con pequeñas marcas. "Estoy jodido." Tenía "chupones" por todo mi jodido cuerpo. "¿Qué demonios hice anoche?" Me pregunté. A mi mente vino una muy leve imagen, de mí con otras dos chicas. "¡Mierda!" Terminé de ducharme y bajé. No había nadie, o al menos eso había pensado, hasta que crucé hacia la cocina. Allí se encontraba ella, hermosa como siempre, jugando con lo que parecía su almuerzo. Al parecer no quería comerlo.  
Me vio. Su mirada triste, me desarmó. Se levantó y se fue. La seguí. La tome del brazo y la giré hacia mí. No podía reprocharme nada, ella se había besado con ese, yo tenía derecho a hacerlo. Y como si me hubiese leído la mente contestó.  
– No tenías ningún derecho. ¿Acaso era necesario hacerlo? ¿No podías esperar, y escuchar mi explicación primero?- Estaba a punto de llorar. Me maldije internamente, prometí nunca hacerla llorar. – ¿Sabes? Lo que estábamos haciendo era parte de una obra, los chicos nos pidieron que recreáramos una escena, al igual que la vez anterior, cuando lo golpeaste. Yo me negué pero insistieron… En cuanto al beso… No era parte de la escena, él me beso sin mi consentimiento. De todas formas, ya no importa, me has dejado claro cuán importante soy para ti.- Y con esto último se zafo de mi agarre y subió. Yo, me quede paralizado. No tenía escusa, era un estúpido y estaba jodido. Muy jodido.

Los días pasaron. Cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ella, entablar una conversación, siquiera mirarla, ella respondía seca, cortante, su mirada era fría y a la vez triste. Me estaba haciendo sentir como la peor escoria del planeta. Tampoco podía hacer mucho ya que mis padres se encontraban ahí. Ellos notaron lo distante que estábamos, preguntaron qué había pasado en su ausencia. "Hicimos el amor." Fue lo primero que paso por mi mente. Recordar eso me sacaba una sonrisa.

Por fin tengo la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, de dejarle en claro que ella me importa demasiado, que es lo más importante en mi vida. Mis padres, se encontraban en algún lugar con algún pariente. Estábamos solos. Perfecto. Ella se encontraba en la sala, viendo algún programa sin sentido. Yo en la cocina, planeando como hacer las paces. Tenía en claro que no iba a ser fácil. "Algo se me va a ocurrir en el momento." Pensé, dirigiéndome a la sala.  
Me paré frente a ella, la tomé de los brazos, levantándola del sofá. Ella se sorprendió. No le di tiempo a zafarse, cuando la levanté, colocándola en mi hombro. Gritó una sarta de groserías. Subí a mi habitación. La tiré en la cama y cerré la puerta. Aun no estaba seguro de qué hacer.  
– ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Déjame salir!- Grito histérica. Me acerque a ella dudoso. – Te dije que me dejaras…- La bese interrumpiéndola. No me correspondió, en vez intento separarse de mí. No me alejaría. Insistí. La necesitaba, y sabía que ella a mí. Aun nada, seguía intentando separase. Seguí insistiendo. "Caerá, lo sé. Sé que caerá." Pensé, dándome ánimos. Y así fue.  
Luego de unos segundos se terminó rindiendo. Sentí sus mejillas húmedas. Estaba llorando. No estaba seguro por qué. Abrí mis ojos. Ella mantenía los suyos cerrados. Me separé de ella y la abracé. Ella continuo llorando pero esta vez más fuerte.  
– Lo siento.- Susurre en su oído. – Lo siento, lo siento. De verdad, perdóname. Por favor.- Supliqué, mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse. Ella no respondió, en vez de eso, correspondió el abrazo.  
No sé en qué momento terminamos por reconciliarnos de esa manera. Terminamos, teniendo sexo de reconciliación. Esta sería la primera y última vez que nos reconciliábamos de esta forma. Se lo dije. Ella estaba de acuerdo.  
– Te amo.- Susurré, mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
– Yo a ti.- Susurro ella, depositando un cálido beso en mi mejilla. Pero en seguida todo se esfumó. No sabía cómo, pero había pasado. Me encontraba en el suelo adolorido. Ella seguía en la cama, mientras mi madre le gritaba una sarta de cosas. Mi padre, quien era el que me había dado un fuerte golpe, se encontraba serio, con la mirada fría y triste a la vez. Ellos habían llegado sin previo aviso, no los habíamos escuchado entrar, y para cuando abrieron la puerta de mi habitación ya era muy tarde para escapar.

Ya nada fue igual. Después de habernos gritado por horas, decidieron que lo mejor era que yo me fuera, que me alejara de ella. No estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto que no, pero no tenía otra opción. Era eso, o que mi hermana terminara de monja en un convento, eso jamás.  
Sin más opte por irme. Ella se negó, gritó, lloró, odió. Pero aun así me fui.  
Mi departamento no era la gran cosa, pero era un lugar cómodo. Mis días eran completamente grises sin ella. Siempre iba al instituto y esperaba a que saliera, jamás podía hablar con ella, dado que mis padres la iban a buscar. Solo debía conformarme con observarla de lejos, y eso me dolía. Cada día que pasaba sentía que perdía otra parte de mí. Luego de dos meses había recuperado su sonrisa. Eso me alegraba, pero a la vez lo odiaba, odiaba no ser yo quien le hubiese devuelto esa sonrisa. Quien lo había hecho había sido ese chico al cual había golpeado tiempo atrás.  
Un mes, exactamente un mes más pasó, y ya no podía más. Necesitaba verla, sentirla, hablarle tan siquiera. Así que, como siempre fui al instituto, la esperé como cada día. Esa vez, mis padres no habían ido a recogerla. "La suerte está de mi lado hoy." Pensé. Me acerque lo suficiente como para que me viera. Y en cuanto lo hizo, note como su cara se iluminaba, al igual que la mía. Por fin podía apreciar de cerca esa hermosa sonrisa. Corrió a mí tirándose a mis brazos. Creí que era un sueño, comprobé que no, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr, no me pude contener, tampoco ella.  
– T-te… extrañe d-demasiado.- Hablo ella entrecortadamente.  
– Tu… no te haces una idea de cuánto te extrañe yo.- La abracé como si fuese un osito de peluche. Pero todo debe terminar, y esto no terminó de la mejor manera.  
Ese maldito niño apareció, separándonos. Ellos también hicieron acto de presencia, excusándose de que se les había hecho tarde. Cuando me vieron allí, casi me mataron.  
Mi madre la arrastró lejos de mí, mientras mi padre me susurraba al oído: "Gracias a ti, ella entrara a ese convento."

15:30 p.m. Día: Viernes. Otro día con resaca.  
Desde la última vez que la había visto, había pasado un mes. Cada día de ese mes, había ido al instituto, intentando al menos verla, y así saber si lo que había dicho mi padre aquella tarde era cierto. Y al parecer así era. Dado que en el correr de ese mes, no la había visto ni siquiera una sola vez. Cada día de ese maldito mes, me había embriagado y había estado con mujerzuelas, para satisfacer mis necesidades.  
Ya no me importaba nada, no me importaba mi apariencia o en el estado en que vivía. Por supuesto iba a trabajar, pero siempre estaba algo "tomado".  
Pasaron los meses. Se terminó el año. Comencé otro con altas expectativas de que fuera uno mejor que el anterior.  
Siguieron pasando los meses, y ese año estaba siendo igual que el anterior. Mi calidad de vida no mejoraba. Iba de bar en bar, de mujerzuela en mujerzuela.  
Llegó el día de su cumpleaños, cumplía dieciocho. Me hubiese gustado estar con ella ese día. Pero no fue así, en lugar de eso, me embriagué y celebré completamente solo por su cumpleaños. Así se fueron dos años más. Faltaban dos meses, y despedía otro año de desdicha y amargura.  
Me encontraba en el trabajo, ese día estaba totalmente sobrio.  
– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu hermana se iba a casar?- Sentí una punzada en el corazón. No podía haber escuchado bien. No, ella definitivamente no se iba a casar.  
– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Pregunté entre dientes.  
– ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabias? ¿Cómo es posible? Es tu hermana.- Contesto el muchacho. De una sola vez me levanté de la silla. Y lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa. "Esto no puede ser verdad."  
– ¿Ella… se va a casar? ¿Eso fue lo que dijiste?- Pregunte a punto de estallar. El muchacho asintió. Yo, salí disparado por la puerta principal. Corrí hasta donde había sido mi hogar hacia un año. Golpee fuertemente la puerta, varias veces.  
Me sorprendió que quien me abriera fuera ella. Al parecer, ella también se sorprendió.  
– ¿Es cierto?- Fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Ella estaba desconcertada. – ¿De verdad… te vas… a casar?- Estaba temeroso por la respuesta. Ella bajó la mirada y asintió levemente. – Pero… ¿Cómo…? No…- Mi voz se quebró.  
– Mi amor, ¿Quién era?- Se escuchó una voz, acercándose a la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron tal cual paltos, al ver que de allí, salía aquel chico que tanto odiaba.  
– ¿Mi… amor?- Repetí casi inaudible, desviando mi mirada hacia ella.  
– Tú no deberías estar aquí. Y sí, mi amor, ella y yo nos casaremos en dos semanas.- Contestó pasando su brazos por sobre los hombros de ella, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "¿Dos… semanas?" Repetí en mi mente. Sentía la necesidad de molerlo a golpes por tocar lo que me pertenece y encima ¿qué se va a casar con ella? No, eso no. No quería que eso pasara pero no podía hacer nada. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso? No leí unas cuantas páginas de este libro, me fui directamente al final, o algo así.  
Ella hasta el momento había permanecido callada.  
– Deberías irte.- Afirmó él. "¿Quién demonios se piensa que es, para correrme de 'mi casa'?"  
– ¿Debería?- Pregunté viéndola. Esperando que dijese que no, que me pidiera ir conmigo al menos. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente asintió, sin verme al rostro. Me dolió. Dolió demasiado. – Bien. Que tengan una linda boda, y que sean muy felices.- Escupí las palabras. Sin más, me retire. Salí de allí completamente enojado, furioso. Quería descargarme con algo, lo que sea. Y típicamente, fui donde siempre.  
– ¿Quee… d-demo-nios… im-importa… si s-s-se va a-a… casar?- Arrastraba las palabras. Las mujeres que tenía a mí alrededor reían. Yo, me encontraba muy ebrio.

Se terminó el año. Ella se casó. Me dejo en el olvido. Yo a ella nunca podría olvidarla. Juró amarme, y lo hizo, sé que lo hizo. Juré amarla, y lo hice, definitivamente lo hice, y lo hago.  
Después de ocho meses, sé que está embarazada. "Es demasiado joven." Pensé. "Ojala fuera mío ese bebé." Ya no había nada que hacer.  
Ahora, siempre la veía, cada día sonreía más y más. Al parecer el idiota que tenía por marido, la hacía feliz. Lo cual agradecí. Si la hacía sufrir, había jurado que lo mataría.  
Por mi lado, yo, había encontrado a una mujer. Ella era demasiado inocente y tonta, ¿Quién se puede enamorar de un ebrio que se la pasa de mujerzuela en mujerzuela? Solo esa chica. Que aunque no era _**ella**_, me sentía cómodo, bien. Esa chica, me había ayudado a salir de mi depresión. Aunque no la amaba, la quería, y ella lo aceptaba.  
De algún modo ambos, _**ella**_ y yo, éramos felices.

**Fin. **


End file.
